Remember Me
by TritionicRage913
Summary: RE-POSTED COMPLETELY. Inuyasha and Kagome met as children, then are separated for 13 years. Has much about the two changed? Read and find out. re posted due to revisions
1. Childhood Part I

Hi there! This is actually my 2nd story 'Remember Me'. In this story, Kagome and Inuyasha meet in their youth, and made a special bond. But once Inuyasha is to live in Japan, they're separated and don't reunite until their young adult hood. Has much changed? Has anything stayed the same? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't profit from Inuyasha.

**This story has been re-written. Not all of it was changed, but I fixed a few things so the story could go where I really wanted it to go.**

* * *

_**Childhood Part I**_

Kagome and Eri sat around on her porch. Hojo and his cousin promised to go get a ball to play catch with. The two toddlers began to get irritated by the wait.

"Where in blazes are they? Did they go to Tokyo for a ball?" Eri wiped her face that was almost drenched with sweat.

"I don't know, I'm getting hot just sitting here, want to go look for them?"

"Sure! But first, how about a glass of lemonade? Mom just made some!"

"Ok! I'm thirsty anyway!"

After the girls got their lemonade, they set out to find the missing boys. They decided to look in the park, so even if they weren't there, the swings could cure their boredom. But the boys were there, and they were bullying someone!

"Just give us the freaking ball stupid thing!"

"Your mother is the stupid thing." Spat the hanyou.

"At least my mother isn't a youkai's whore!"

"HEY HEY HEY! Saburo! Hojo! What in the world are you doing!?" Kagome yelled as she ran to the scene, Eri close behind her.

Hojo waved his hands. "Nothing's the matter Kagome, we're just trying to get the ball away from the monster."

Kagome's eyes darted to the glaring boy behind them.

"The only monster I see is your cousin! So what he's a hanyou! Who cares! This ISN'T the Sengoku Jidai!" she stomped to Saburo.

"And how dare you call people's mothers' that! I ought to tell your mom you swore!"

Hojo just stared at Kagome. "Fine then." He turned to the hanyou and bowed. "I'm sorry for the trouble and insults we may have brought upon you. Saburo, let's go." Saburo gave Kagome the finger.

"Right back at you, you disgusting creep!" Eri pushed him as he passed her. "Kag, let's swing, forget those jerks, I'll just find a ball in the garbage or something, or be more sanitary and ask mom to get me one."

"Yay swings." She turned to the hanyou sitting, clutching the ball as if his life depended on it.

"Eh, forget them, hope you feel better." As she walked towards the swings, a loud 'POP' noise rang in her ears, and her head felt dizzy, making her fall to the ground. She was hit with the ball! Her frizzed brain heard laughter and Eri yelling in her ear asking was she okay. Once back on her feet, she looked to see the hanyou sitting atop of the monkey bars, smiling from ear to ear. His gold eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"Oh that's fine, just…be careful where you throw it next time." He laughed even harder and jumped down.

"Stupid girl, you believed me. You actually thought it was an accident?" he held his stomach laughing.

"You're just as much of a jerk as Hojo and his rat cousin!" Eri yelled.

"Save it Miss Priss." Kagome frowned. "You're being mean."

"No crap! Toss the ball back crybaby." Kagome threw it, aiming at his head. But he caught it anyway.

"Nice throw Crybaby!" he threw it back.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kagome threw the ball back harder.

Eri stepped back and looked in utter confusion. They were hurling insults but…were literally playing catch.

"What's your name weirdo?" Kagome tossed the ball.

"Inuyasha. Nice to know you…CRYGOME!" he laughed.

"That is it! I'll twist your cute ears so hard, you'll be the one to cry!" she ran towards him.

"I'm so scared." She tackled Inuyasha on the ground, grabbing his ears.

"Stop! Get off me wench!" he pushed her off.

Kagome stuck her tongue out. Eri watched the show as she was swinging.

"So what were there names, those two guys? Hobo and Sucky?"

"…Pretty much yeah." Kagome brushed the dirt of her jeans.

"You know, for crybaby, you're alright. Let's play again tomorrow."

"You mean you actually like me?"

"For a crybaby, you're a good thrower and made a nice tackle, I'm impressioned."

"Impressed." Kagome corrected.

"Yeah well tomorrow, same time?"

"Sure! Eri should play with us next time."

"Miss Priss? Nu-uh. Just you and me. I have an idea for what we could do tomorrow. Bye Kagome."

"You said my name!"

"Don't get used to it."

Kagome walked towards the waiting Eri smiling. "I made a new friend!"

"I see, well c'mon, it's getting dark." Kagome couldn't wait for tomorrow, wondering what that rude little boy had in mind.

* * *

Read and review! This will last three parts,both containing important events, then, in chapter four, they'll be all grown! Wow! They do grow fast, don't they? lol, until next chapter!


	2. Childhood Part II

Thank you! The adds and reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

_**Childhood Part II**_

"Mom! I'm going outside! I'll be back in by sundown!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright hun!"

Kagome ran to the park. Inuyasha better not have stood her up! She smiled when she saw him sitting on the monkey bars, waiting.

"You are late Crygome!" he folded his arms.

"Pop-tarts know nothing of time limits. And that's not my name."

"Keh, it is until I think of a new nickname for you." He stared at her curly pigtails. "Miss Piggy?"

"No, plus, that name is taken. So, what are we doing today?" she climbed up the monkey bars and sat next time him.

"It's a surprise."

"C'mon, all you said was you had an idea for today, well, its today, so be like milk and spill!"

Inuyasha turned to face her. "Just because you said that, I should not even tell you. That was so lame!"

"Forgive me, oh non-lameness."

"Forgiven, anyway, come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the bars.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked worried as they went deeper into town, she was only 6 years old, she barely remembered all the street names. Her eyes widened as she saw his destination, it was the local fair! It was always open during spring, summer, and ended in fall. After school, kids would go there and spend the rest of their tiny allowance in that place. Kagome's been there a few times, but since her and the rest of her friends were poor, it would be an occasion when they'd go.

"Inuyasha! How can we have fun here? We have no money!"

"Who said I didn't have any money? It's better to appear ignorant, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt." He snorted.

"Who'd ever thought you knew Mark Twain. That coming from someone who said 'impressioned' a mere day ago."

"My mom's into that kind of stuff, and that was a simple mistake."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Ohh! Let's get some cotton candy!"

"Let's go on some rides first; I don't want you barfing on me."

"How much can you afford?"

"Don't worry your little piggy head about it, I'll let you know when I'm low."

That day, Kagome and Inuyasha rode three rides and ate a roll of cotton candy, shared a hot-dog, and won a stuffed dolphin in a water balloon-popping contest.

"I can afford one more ride. Let's ride on the Ferris wheel."

"Oh wow! Ok!" she continued to hug her dolphin. Inuyasha paid the fair for the both of them. Sunset was the most beautiful part of the day in Kagome's opinion. The colors of red, purple, and orange would clash against the sun, making it all the more beautiful.

"Oh Inuyasha, today was so much fun, I never knew you could be this fun." She giggled.

"This was my way of saying thanks." He hid his eyes under his bangs, also hiding his blush.

"Thanks for what?"

"For…defending me back there…why did you do it? And why do you take me making fun of you all the time? Are you really this nice, or really stupid?" he continued to not look at her.

Kagome sat the dolphin to her side. "Inuyasha, I can't ever understand the turmoil you've went through as a hanyou, but I do know you don't deserve it." She sighed and looked out in the distance.

"People…are ignorant. They know nothing than what they hear. Prejudice was always ridiculous to my mother. Love is love and people are people. Hanyou's are people too, no matter what they say. Don't ever let anyone say you're anything less Inuyasha. I may be young, but my mom and dad aren't like everyone else, they actually teach me about these things, they don't want me growing up sounding as ignorant as everyone else." She turned to him and smiled. "And why do I take the insults? Because…they aren't really insults, if they were, you wouldn't be sitting here with me. I like you, as you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you." She nudged him.

Inuyasha was blushing so hard, he couldn't look at her. "Tha-thank you…you really mean all that?"

"Look at me." She grabbed his chin to make him look at her. "I meant every word."

Inuyasha felt funny. Being so young, he couldn't understand the way he was feeling. What ever it was...knew he didn't want it to go away.

"You…really aren't like most humans…you shouldn't change either…Kagome. I like you too." He took her hand in his. Kagome just smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. She would always remember that Ferris wheel ride. Forever. By the time they got off the ride, it was getter darker, and they decided it was time to head back home. The walk was silent but they still were holding hands. In a moment like this, words would be nearly meaningless. Inuyasha's mind was reeling though, he wanted Kagome around just a bit longer...

"Come meet my mother!" Inuyasha blurted.

"Oh no, I don't think I can, it's night time." Kagome frowned.

"I'll walk you home, and you can call your mom from my house! Please?" his dog-ears flattened.

"Oh…ok!" Kagome knew he did that on purpose, but she gave in anyway and followed him to his house. Inuyasha's house was cozy and quite expensive looking.

"Inuyasha? Is that you? Where have you been young man?" A beautiful young woman stood at the doorway. Her stern face softened when she saw Kagome.

"Hey mom. Sorry I'm late, I didn't know I'd be at the fair that long," he turned, "and this is Kagome."

"Hello ma'am!" Kagome bowed.

"Ah! So you're the famous Kagome, you were all my son talked about last night." She chuckled. "And please, Miss Izayoi will do."

"MOM!" Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "Hehe, sorry dear."

"Miss Izayoi, may I use your phone? I have to call my mommy."

"Oh of course! It is dark, she must be expecting you, come in!"

The inside was decorated in old art, scrolls, and paintings of geishas. After looking around, taking in the refined look of the house, Kagome called her house.

"Hello!? Kagome!?" Her mother picked it up on the first ring. Her voice was shaky and filled with panic.

"Hi, sorry ma, I went to the fair with my new friend Inuyasha, and I'm at his house."

"God, don't scare me like that! I was about to call the police! Be home in fifteen minuets young lady!"

"Yes ma'am. Bye."

"Was she upset? I will accompany you home if it is required." Izayoi offered.

"Mom, no need for that, I'll walk her home." Inuyasha stuck his chest out.

"Well aren't you a brave boy?" she giggled as she tugged his ear. "Mom, not in front of company." He frowned.

Kagome just laughed. "No Miss Izzy, she was fine, but I do have go."

Izayoi laughed. "Miss Izzy! I LOVE IT! Inuyasha, call me that! I'm obviously cool now!"

"No…and cool? Nah mom. You're still mom." He laughed as she fake her pout.

"Ready Kagome?"

"Yeah, good night Miss Izzy!"

"Haha, good night and take care honey." She waved and saw them out the door.

"You're mom is gorgeous! And so nice! Miss Izzy is awesome!" cheered Kagome.

"Thanks, I'm sure your mom is too."

"Want to meet her tomorrow?! She'd like you, dad too! Come to dinner, in fact, bring your mom!"

Inuyasha smiled. "That's a great idea!" they reached her house.

"I'm so excited, I probably can't sleep tonight!" she squeezed the dolphin.

"Yeah! Let's meet up in the morning, so we can plan!"

"Okay! Night Inuyasha!" she kissed him on the cheek before running into the house.

Inuyasha touched the cheek she kissed and smiled. His life was officially made now.

Too bad fate had other plans for them.


	3. Childhood Part III

_**Hello all, thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**_

* * *

**Childhood Part III**

Not in all of his young life, has Inuyasha has been this happy. He knew nothing was wrong with him, and Kagome was proof of that. She liked him as is, and she kissed his cheek! He was running back home, filled with a feeling he thought he'd never feel. Such happiness that was beginning to elude him was finally in his grasp.

_'This is what it's like to be accepted…to be liked.'_ He thought. When he reached his house, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"MOM! MOM! I have something to--!" he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in the kitchen with his mom…was his elder brother Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe it! Why was he here? What possibly possessed him to go to his house.

"Inuyasha, how have you been? Have you missed your elder brother?" he smiled an empty smile.

"Mom! What's he doing here?!" Izayoi's face was sad, almost telling.

"Inuyasha…I'll let you talk alone…it's time for me to take my medicine anyway." She slowly rose from the table and left the kitchen.

"Sit brother, I have something to talk about."

Inuyasha's good mood went out the window. "We don't have shit to talk about!" he snarled. "Get out of my life!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I have made a gracious decision regarding you and your mother. Your mom is still ill I see."

"Well, no thanks to you, she is still given money from dad's will, which was something you tried to STOP!"

"That was a nasty year wasn't it? But Inuyasha alas, I didn't come to fight you. I am here tell you that you and your mother will be relocated to Japan, there, you will receive better education, and your mother will be taken care of."

"Are you trying to _BUY_ my trust or something? FUCK YOU! I like it here! Get out! I will not move any fucking place!"

Izayoi was disheartened by how upset her sons was, but choose not to interfere in the conversations of youkai's. She knew the sole reason he didn't want to leave. Kagome. The first real friend he ever made, and here comes his brother trying to take him away from her.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You're resistance is futile. You will come to Japan. Pack tonight, you'll be evacuated from this property tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. "No…no this isn't real." He turned away from him. "No…this…can't be happening." He spun around and began hitting Sesshoumaru in the legs.

"_I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME? FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!_"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi tore the angry child from Sesshoumaru, whom was unaffected by the scene.

"Be ready. Izayoi, Inuyasha." He left the house.

Izayoi cradled Inuyasha in her arms. "Honey, I am so sorry. Shh, calm down."

Inuyasha held his mother tight. He was mad enough to scream, sad enough to cry. Why _now_? Why did that bastard take want to take him away _now_? Now of _all_ times...when he doesn't even _want_ to leave? Sure, life before Kagome, he'd haul ass no questions asked...but he met Kagome. Everything's different now! He wants to stay! He wanted to be near Kagome forever. He...liked her. The first human girl that befriended him with out any hesitations. Surely as they grew older, she'd be his mate. He had it all made up in his mind...and just as quickly as that happened, a thief came along a snatched his newly found dream away from him.

"I-I had plans! Kagome invited you to dinner tomorrow to meet her folks. Now what do I tell her?" Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't know. He came right after you left with her, and told me the same thing. He said that if we didn't move, he'd try to get your father's will revoked again. I'm sorry dear, but you know we need that money."

"No, you need it more than I do, you're sick. I guess I'll…start packing." Depressed, he walked to his room.

He knew it all was too good to be true. It was too perfect. The ugly duckling saved by the beauty. He could never be saved, he was never meant to be happy.

"Inuyasha, I have something for you, to give to Kagome." Izayoi sat beside him. She handed him a sterling silver heart locket.

"It has your picture in it, so she'll always remember you. You can give it to her before we leave tomorrow. But you must be quick."

"Thanks mom." She kissed his forehead. "No problem dear."

* * *

Kagome dressed in her favorite blue shirt-dress with matching blue sandals. She let her curly hair down and tied a blue ribbon in it. Today was special, so it must be done right!

"My, my! What's the occasion?" her father laughed as she skipped into the kitchen. "It's a surprise! I'll be right back!" she hugged her mom as she grabbed a piece of toast off the table.

Kagome walked to the park, she didn't want to stink in front of Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed to herself. "I bet he'll tell me I'm late and call me a name when he sees me, then I'll act like I'm mad." She smiled at their usual routine. Her smile widened when she saw Inuyasha standing near the monkey bars. That was weird, he always sat on them.

"Inuyasha! Hey you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened, then smiled. She was always so happy...he'll miss that happy face. The smile she only smiled for him...

"You look…pretty."

"Shut up you—_what_?" Kagome blushed.

"I said you look pretty."

Kagome gawked. He said something _NICE_ and _smiled_! She studied his face and it held a surreal emotion.

"Inuyasha, you're…freaking me out, is everything okay?" her smile fading.

"No…everything is fucked!" she wasn't use to hearing him use such language either, something is definitely wrong.

"Why do you say that? Miss Izzy can't make the dinner?"

"No…and neither can I."

Kagome frowned. "Whyyy?" she whined.

"We're fucking moving Kagome! My stupid brother is forcing us too." He balled his fists.

The world felt like it crashing down on Kagome's shoulders. It took her awhile before she could say anything else.

"Where…where are you going?"

"Tokyo."

A sharp sting attacked her heart. So far away? Kyoto was miles from Tokyo. Tokyo was the biggest city in all Japan. It made Kyoto look a bath water town. Kagome has never been there, and never thought of even going. What was so special about Tokyo? Other than it's the 'New York' of Japan.

"T-T-Tokyo…I see."

"I don't want to leave!" he shouted, "But we have no choice."

"Inuyasha…" tears fell from her brown eyes. "I…you…no. Can't you stay please?"

"Damn it, now is not the time to be Crygome." He turned away, not be able to take her crying.

"Don't go! Please!" she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you!" she sobbed. She felt him hug her just as tight as she was.

"I'll miss you too…so much Kagome." They stood there hugging each other for what seemed like eternity. Neither of them wanted to let go, for once they did...who knows when they'll see each other again.

"I have to go. But before I leave, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"_Don't forget me, I'll miss you Kagome_." He draped her neck with the necklace.

"I promise. Never _ever_ forget you." She gripped the locket. "Can I watch you leave?"

"Actually, no…I don't think my brother would want you around."

"Oh well, I'll watch you walk away, and I'll picture you as your brother speeds you and Miss Izzy out my life." She cried.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and walked from the park. He turned and took a glance at her one last time before turning the corner. "Bye Kagome..."

Kagome felt cold, even though it was near ninety degrees. The boy that caught her heart just two days ago was gone just as quickly. She should've told him what she was planning to tell him after the dinner. He was her first crush.

"Inuyasha!" she ran out the park, trying to catch up with him. She ran around, but both corners were empty.

"_INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA_!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. But he never came. Kagome went home broken hearted that day. It was bittersweet though, because that was the same day her parents announced that she would be a big sister. When they asked her where her necklace came from, she answered just a friend, totally ignoring them asking about the big suprise she had in store for them. The surprise left, why even talk about it? After dinner that night, she went to her room, staring out the window.

"Inuyasha…don't ever change okay? I hope you remember all of what I told you. If we are to never meet again, at least keep it mind you're special to _someone_." She opened the locket, revealing a smiling Inuyasha.

'_I promise to never forget_.' She turned and went to bed.

* * *

You know...this thing has been bugging me. I can't seem to make a freaking single space anymore. It keeps scrunching up the work so I have to use the line breakers every time there's a shift in time or whatever....really annoying. Oh well. R&R as always please! 8D


	4. Thirteen Years Later

Thank you for the adds and what not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Prologue**

Thirteen years came and went. Kagome and Inuyasha are no longer little kids; both are all grown up. Many things happened to both over the years.

Kagome, nineteen, was now a big sister and a high school graduate. Her father died three years after her little brother, Souta, was born. He died from a car crash. Her grandfather moved from Edo to be with the family and help take care of them. But now that he's an elder, he's the one being taken care of. Kagome loved to play the violin, and is now hoping to go to a music school, or art, since she could draw as well. Eri moved to Tokyo right after graduation and hasn't been in contact with her since, and now that Miroku was accepted to be an intern for an industrial company, he and his girlfriend Sango are moving there as well. They were both Kagome's good friends from high school.

Though her life was busy, and ever changing, Kagome Higurashi never forgotten that promise she made when she was six. Remembering Inuyasha, her first crush. She also kept the locket and wore it almost all the time, though the photo of him smiling was now grayed with age, she still adored it. The stuffed dolphin he won her sat on her desk, also surviving the test of time. She occasionally would think back about how much his leaving hurt her, how she never got to tell him he was her first crush, but that night on the Ferris wheel was worth the pain to remember. She would hope that someday, some how, they'd meet.

Inuyasha's story isn't nearly as decent. His mom died from her heart conditions four years after they moved. The doctors told him Izayoi would've died earlier had she stayed in Kyoto, as if knowing that would ease his pain. She was given a proper burial and was laid to rest next to his dad, InuTaisho. Inuyasha' heartache didn't end there. Kids, making him bitterer than before once again tormented him. He was jumped, beaten, and taunted almost everyday. But one day he just snapped and beat the living hell out his bullies. He was fighting back ever since. Every day he would be getting stronger, even making attacks from his claws. He was so fucking tired of getting beat on because he was different. Every day he thought of his dear Kagome, but his new heart of stone eventually pushed her at the back of his mind. But he refused to forget her, no matter how out of reach she's become.

Now at twenty, he's living in his own house, well a hand me down house his brother gave him after he got married and bought another house. He was done with school and wasn't planning on college. Being that he's now so deep into drugs and meaningless sex with his 'girlfriend' Kikyou, he never thinks of ever seeing Kagome ever again. He grew tired of missing her, wanting her to just appear to save his soul from falling any further than it already has. The more he thought about Kagome, the more he'd hurt. He was done hurting. He was also tired of the little escape the drugs and sex gave him, but why stop now? Who was in his life worth changing for?

_**So now, the story begins…**_

"Must you go to Tokyo with him?" A sad Kagome asked Sango over the phone.

"I love and him, and I follow my heart, where ever it is. Apply for a art college, then you could get here."

"They are so expensive, I'd do better going to a college here Kyoto."

Sango sighed. "That's a good point. I'm only moving with him because I have a cousin that has a position for me at her store. Then I could support my self while Miroku is doing his intern stuff."

Kagome started to really hate Tokyo. It seemed like it was taking all her friends away from her. First Inuyasha, Eri, and now Sango and Miroku.

"I'm sorry honey, If I could, I'd pack you up and take you to Tokyo with me." Kagome smiled. "I know you would. When are you leaving?"

"Friday. He's wanting to take all his shit with him, he's taking forever to pack." She laughed. Today was Wednesday, two days and they'll be gone.

"Oh, what about you?"

"Baby I'm done, if I miss anything, I'll just make Kohaku mail it. Ha! But I'll miss you Kagome, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!"

Her eyes dimmed. "Yeah…I'll miss you too. Bye."

_'Everyone seems to be missing me lately. So if they like me so much, why are they all leaving me?!'_ she thought in frustration. She shook her head. She can't make it all about her. They are making moves, and she shouldn't be so selfish. She fell back on her bed staring at the ceiling. What are her choices? Go to college here and be miserable, missing everyone she came into contact to…or rolling the dice and try to make it in Tokyo. She seemed like she didn't have any passions of her own. She wanted to go to an art school most definitely. Was it okay to be to want to be near her friends? She sighed.

"How can I be sure and…lost at the same time? I don't want seem like I'm following people just so I can fill my selfish feelings. Alas, if I do land a college in Tokyo, it wouldn't be selfish, and my friends would be a plus!" Her eyes widened as she shot up in her bed.

"I could find Inuyasha!"

It was decided she'd find the most affordable college in Tokyo, find a part time job, and live in Tokyo!

"Mom! Fire up the Internet! I have a college to look for!" she yelled as she scampered to her door and out to the hallway.

o0o

"Fuck me." Inuyasha panted as Kikyou rode him faster, making him reach his point. He grabbed her bouncing breasts and rubbed her nipples roughly.

"Ah! Inuyasha, I'm about to come!" she screamed in ecstasy as he pushed himself deeper into her, making both reach their climax. Kikyou smiled and ran her hands down his chiseled stomach.

"Oh…shit Inuyasha, I love you." She bent down and kissed him.

He remained silent, not wanting to say it back. It was if he just...woke up that day and grew tired of lying. "Say Inuyasha, I've been thinking, just how demons mark their mates? I think…I'm ready to belong to you forever." She rolled over to his side.

Inuyasha was stunned! She actually thought he wanted to claim her! "You're ready to be marked? Good for you, because I'm not marking you."

"Why not? Don't you love me?" her eyebrows knitted together.

" …No."

Kikyou's eyes widened in shock and jumped out the bed.

"We were making love! You told me you loved me every time!"

"Correction, I was fucking you, and if I ever told you I loved you, I meant I loved your pussy."

She ran over to the side of his bed and slapped him. "Bastard! How could you say such things like I'm your whore! All this time I thought you loved me! You used me? Who do you think you are…HALF-BREED?" She spat bitterly. She threw her clothes on.

"I'm Inuyasha Takashi, son of InuTaisho Takashi, that's who the fuck I am. Don't like it? Get the FUCK out my house!" he pointed to the door.

"You don't have to tell me to leave twice you stupid piece of garbage! An ugly person like you can never find another woman like me! You wouldn't deserve her! All you would do is drag her down to your sad level!"

Inuyasha grabbed his sweatpants off the floor and stood up. "Bitch shut up and get out my house, you don't tell me what I can't deserve. Fuck you."

Kikyou gritted her teeth. She was seething in anger. "Not today, not tomorrow, but one day Inuyasha, you will pay for hurting me this way. I was being played with for two years, and I'll get my revenge a hundred…no…a THOUSAND fold. Watch your back half-breed."

He could hear his front door being slammed from the bedroom. He rolled his eyes, dismissing the threat.

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new?" he rubbed his temples and walked to his window.

"Kagome…where the fuck are you? How are you? Are you with someone?" he growled in jealousy. "Better not be…because you're the one I want to mark."

He still couldn't believe he was pining for her for all these years. He would fantasize about how she'd look like. Probably look like a fucking sex bomb with that curly full hair of hers, big brown eyes…perfect breasts…it would go on. He scoffed.

"Keh, I don't know why I do this to myself…maybe I should move on…" ignoring the fact something would always stop him from doing that.

"Stupid girl probably broke her promise and forgotten me…" On the bad days, the real bad ones, he would think about what Kagome told him on that Ferris wheel.

_'Don't think you're anything less Inuyasha.'  
_

He remembered every word she told him...and yet...they still weren't enough to keep him from going down his hell of a rabbit hole. He left a heart behind in Kyoto, and he wanted it to be all his.

"But…it's never going to happen…she's too out of reach for me. The day of seeing her again will never happen." After a long pause, he and went to his drawer and got out his little jar of cocaine.

"I need to forget her for a while." He sighed defeated, knowing full well an hour or so of escapism wouldn't do him any justice. Unbeknown to him, the day he never thought would come was indeed coming faster than he thought.


	5. College

I'm posting at least 2 chapters every time, so I can get back on track faster. Please R&R! And thank you!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

**College**

That Thursday morning, Kagome continued her search for the cheapest art school in Tokyo. After looking at the schools of music, she ruled her violin playing would be a hobby. The prices for those schools were outrageous! After browsing the web, she came across a community art college.

"4000 yen? WHAT?" She clicked on the school's website.

"Dusai's Community College of Art." She bit down on the cap of her pen as she read the rest of the information. It didn't provide dorms of course, but for only 4000 yen for two years? Kagome's family could afford that. She would go for the whole four years, but that would be asking too much.

"Find a good match yet dear?" her mom placed a glass of orange juice on the desk.

"Thank you, and I have. Dusai's Community College of Art. 4000 yen for two years."

"Oh my! That's really good! Do they have student housing?"

"No, I was planning to ask Sango could I crash with her until I can afford a place of my own." She drank the juice.

"I'm sure she would not mind. She's a sweet girl, and so lively. So, going to give that school a ring?"

"Yeah!" Kagome copied the school's number on some paper.

"That's good, I'm a bit sad you choose to leave home but, you are a young lady now. I guess it's time for you to leave the nest."

Kagome looked up at her mom and smiled. "Don't worry mom, your baby girl will be just fine."

"I know she will be." She kissed her forehead.

It was noon after Kagome ate breakfast, played a game and watched some TV. She left a voice-mail requesting information about the school but hasn't been called back yet. While she was waiting, she decided to call Eri and figure out why she turned ghost since graduation.

"H-h-heloooo." Her voice was slurred and raspy.

"Yo Eri, guess who?"

"Shit! Kagome? Ahhhh _fuck_…I'm so sorry I haven't been talking to you it's just I've been…_really_…_really_…_really busy_."

Something was a bit off with Eri. She knew it wasn't sleep because she picked up the phone too fast.

"Um, no it's fine, you alright? You sound funny."

"_Yeaah_. I'm…good. So what you been up to?"

"I'm planing on going to college in Tokyo! It's a community college, what about you?"

"I'm doing…some stuff. Uh…let me talk to you later alright?"

"Uhm…okay. Bye." Then she heard a click. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her cell. "That was weird." Just then, Sango called.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Sango, I have some good news! I found a school in Tokyo I want to go to!"

"EEEEEK! Get the fuck outta here! Where?"

"Dusai's Community College of Art."

"Awesome! You can live with me! Do you know they are paying for Miroku's duplex while he's an intern? He just found that out a few minuets ago, which is why I called you! It's only for a year though, once they actually hire him, he'll be paying for it. It's a duplex and it is so huge Kagome! It has two bedrooms, you can have the other!"

"HELL---I mean HECK YES!" She was sitting in the living room, and her mother was right in the kitchen.

"Yeah and if the whole college thing doesn't work out, you can just live with us for free for a whole year! It will be fine!"

"I can't do that, I'd have to get a job or something." She chuckled.

"Fine fine, well, I'll let Miroku know that you'll be coming here to stay with us, and call me back about the college as soon as possible okay?" The house phone rang, much to Kagome's elation.

"Oo! Sango gotta go, that might be the college, I will call you RIGHT back all right?"

"Alright, bye chicky!"

"Bye!"

"Kagome! It's the school!" Her mom called. She got off the couch and ran in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," she whispered, "Hello?"

"Yes this is Miss Tein of Dusai's Art School you want information about our school?"

"Yes, I wish to enroll."

"Oh okay, associates or bachelors?"

"Associates."

"Oh well okay, that program lasts two years, 2000 yen per year. All we need to do here is for you to mail us your transcript and your parents tax information, and in two business days we will contact to let you know weather not you qualify."

"Okay, thank you ma'am." She hung up the phone.

"What she say?" her mom asked excited.

"Well, I need your tax information, and I have to mail my transcript, and in two business days they'll let me know."

"Okay, I'll get the papers together." Mom scurried to the office room.

Kagome dialed Sango back. "Hello?"

"Sango! That was the school, after I send them some stuff, they'll let me know Monday weather not I qualify."

"I know you'll be accepted, you're really smart, so in the time I was waiting, Miroku said it was cool you stay here."

"Awesome! Well, I'll let you help Miroku finish packing, call me so I'll meet you at the train tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok, see you soon Kagome!"

"Yeah, soon!"

Kagome smiled. "For the first time, taking a chance never seemed so much fun." It was too late to turn back now. She was going to Tokyo!

"Look out Tokyo, Tsunami Kagome will touch down soon!" she shouted.

"Shut up! People are trying to meditate!" grumpy grandpa called.

"Eh…" she rolled her eyes and went to her room; Souta's loud mouth would be home from school soon anyway, so his meditation time or whatever he liked to call it, will end shortly.


	6. Getting Closer

Ehh, I can't tell you how hard it was re-doing all these chapters in the span of 3 days! Dx

I don't own Inu!

* * *

**Getting Closer**

"Where's that Kikyou girl?" Sesshoumaru's wife Kagura asked at dinner. He was working late, so he told Inuyasha to go over his house and keep her and his adopted daughter Rin company.

"Dumped her I don't want to talk about it.." Inuyasha really didn't want to talk about his complex love life.

"Why? You know, for a hanyou, you're sort of picky. What was wrong with her?"

"She wasn't my mate. I didn't like her, I didn't love her, and I got what I wanted for two years. What's the problem?"

Kagura took a bite out of her pasta and placed the fork down.

"Inuyasha, don't think I can't sense the hostility in your voice. You have held a grudge ever since you were brought here, were you and your mother not treated fair?"

Inuyasha turned away, "I said I don't want to talk about it." he let a low growl pass his lips.

"Well maybe we should talk about it, let's talk about why you brushed off the near perfect mate you ever had since you've been here, let's talk about the stick that's wedged so far up your ass, a suction vacuum couldn't get it out." Kagura spat at him. "You're being so ungrateful it's pathetic.

He gritted his teeth. "Want to know? Really? Well I never wanted to leave because…I found my mate 13 years ago…and I was taken away from her. Happy?" he stood up and left the kitchen.

He walked into the living room to find Rin coloring on the floor.

"Sup brat?"

"Hey jerk." He patted her head, that was they way they talked to each other. She was a real cutie, her family was murdered by a certain wolf pack, and Sesshoumaru took her in after marrying Kagura. Some family she dropped into.

"How was your day Yasha?" she crawled on his lap.

"Ahhh Rin, it's the same."

"Shit?"

"Shhh, and yeah." He laughed. As many times he's sworn around this girl, it was amazing she didn't mimic him when they weren't alone together.

"When will I be able to swear out loud?"

"How about ten years from now okay?" he kissed her cheek.

o0o

That Friday, Kagome was seeing Miroku and Sango off.

"Remember Kagome, you can come to live with us anytime before you start school at Dusia's okay? Call us when you're ready." Sango hugged Kagome as Miroku was getting their bags.

"Yeah Kags, see? You weren't going to be stuck in the slums of Kyoto after all." Miroku hugged his friend. "You'll see us real soon."

Kagome was happy that he was right. Soon she will be with them again. The train blew it's horn.

"That's our cue Sango." Miroku held her hand.

"Okay, well, see you soon Kagome!" she waved as she boarded.

"Byyyye!" Kagome wasn't sad for once. She watched the train leave the station.

"I'll be busing a train to Tokyo." She said to herself. She jumped when her phone rang. It was Eri!

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kagome! Listen, sorry about earlier, I was out of it."

"Oh no, that's alright, hey guess what? I'm coming to Tokyo, remember the school I was telling you about?"

"Oh, it was here? Really? Wow, when are you coming down?"

"Soon, I'm really not sure."

"Oh. So where are you going to live? If you want, you can come stay with me and my cousin."

"Ah no, but thank you, I'll be shacking up with Sango."

"Oh. Her." She said flatly.

Kagome never really understood why Sango and Eri hated each other. Maybe it was the fact she was trying to get with Miroku at her 16th birthday party, or when they first met, she thought Sango was a lesbian because of how athletic she was. Safe to say they both rubbed each other the wrong way.

"Anyway, guess who's down here too."

"Who?"

"Hojo. He's a big time entrepreneur at some cell phone company his grandfather owns."

"Really? Oh…that's nice." She never cared for that guy nor talked to him much; something was always weird about him. He was like those proper prim people who only acted like that to be accepted into the 'high society'. That's how Kagome viewed him, maybe she was wrong and Hojo was a genuine classy pansy.

"You never told me what stuff you're doing Eri." Kagome crossed the street, almost home.

"I'm not in college, but I'm looking into some stuff…like modeling."

"Oh! That's great, people would always be jealous of your figure in gym."

"No, that was you. Kagome Higurashi: Smart girl with the body of a slut." She laughed.

"Yes well...I'm smart. Slut part is closer to----." She almost said her, due to hanging around Sango a lot. "Closer to those spooky other girls!" she laughed while catching herself.

"Haha whatever. Look, I got a gig to go to, so I'll talk to you when you get in the big city?"

"Yep, see you then."

"Peace!"

When Monday came, Kagome was literally hunched over the phone waiting for Dusai.

"What are you doing?" snorted Souta as he was preparing for school.

"I'm waiting on a call."

"Humping the phone won't help."

"I'm not humping the phone."

"Whatever, talking to you will make me late." He left.

"The older he gets the more assholish he gets."

She jumped when the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked without sounding nervous.

"Hi, I'm Miss Tein of Dusai's Art School, is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We looked at your information and we have accepted you into Dusai's. School here doesn't start for two weeks, so you have plenty time to relocate down here. Do you have a housing plan?"

It took Kagome all her inner strength not to scream into the phone with excitement.

"Yes, I'll be living with my friends in their duplex."

"Good, when you get here your schedule and plan of payment will be ready for you. See you soon Miss Higurashi."

"YES!" Kagome yelled. Her grandpa and mother entered the living room.

"You were accepted?" her mother asked.

"I was accepted!" squealed Kagome as she hugged her.

"I still think you're moving too far, what's wrong with the schools here?"

"Oh grandpa, don't worry, I'll be fine." She kissed his forehead.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to call and a bags to pack!" she dashed up stairs.

"That girl is only going to Tokyo for her friends." He scolded.

"Now now dad, Kagome would be miserable if she stayed here and was friendless. And plus, she's going to school, so it's not like its solely for her friends. Also, as far as I know, none of her friends are going to Dusai." He folded his arms.

"I'm just telling you how I feel…I don't want her to leave, I'll miss her…"

"I'll miss her too dad." She smiled sadly.

"OH MY GOD! You can come down this Friday! And since you'll have two weeks off, it will be a two week long celebration!"

"Yeah! Well, let me start packing!"

"Okay, bye Kags!"

o0o

Kagome was so excited as she was getting closer to the train station. That Thursday night her family threw a farewell party with all of Kagome's favorite foods and played games until her grandpa fell asleep in the punch bowl, they did get him out of course.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" she jumped out the car, but stopped and turned to her family.

"Kagome…I'll…I'll…I'll miss you." Sniffed Souta. She patted his head. "I'll miss you too little dude." She turned to her grandpa and mother.

"Mom, Grandpa…wish me luck?" she smiled.

"Good luck dear." She hugged Kagome tightly. Grandpa didn't say a word, just kept his arms folded.

"Grandpa." She sighed.

"I don't want you to leave! Stay! Please?" he begged. "I got to go. Sayonara." She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm off! Ja'ne!" she ran into the station, bags jiggling wildly. She gave her ticket to the stewardess and took a seat next to the window. She then received a text message from Sango.

'_I'll be there at the station to greet you, Miroku had to work. Hurry up and bring your ass here, it's been a week and I already have news for you!_'

Kagome laughed as she sent a text back.

'_I'll be there in three hours. Be patient bitch. Lol_'

She looked out the window as the train sped her to her new life in Japan. Clutching the locket, her smile widened.

'_Inuyasha, the heart you left behind is coming to find you_.'

* * *

Getting closer and closer! Read and review please!


	7. Welcome To Tokyo

_**OMG! My work is not done! Thanks for your reviews and adds! They're very appreciated!  
**_

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Welcome To Tokyo**

Kagome fell asleep long before the train stopped, and was awoken by the stranger next to her.

"Miss, we're in Japan."

"Hmm? Oh man, thanks!" she stretched and grabbed her bags from the top shelf. The minute she stepped out the train, a familiar voice greeted her.

"KAGOME! AHHHHH!"

"SANGO! OOOOO!" they laughed as they hugged each other.

"Let me help you with your bags." Sango grabbed two bags away from her.

"Thanks, so what is the big news that you text me about?"

"That has to wait until we get home, you have to be sitting down." Sango said as she pushed the doors open. Kagome looked in awe. It was nightfall and yet the city was so alive. Lights of wonder tantalized her. Green, red, cyan, and all sorts of colors were in her face.

"WOW!"

"Hehe, welcome to the city of wonder." Sango smiled, she waved for a taxi.

"STOP MOTHER FUCKER!" she shrieked after two taxis passed her.

"Seems like they'll stop for you if you're rude enough." She snorted as she put the bags in the trunk.

Kagome sweat dropped and got into the car.

"So, when Miroku get off?"

"Um, like around nine o'clock." Sango looked at the clock on her cell phone. "It's seven now. Ohh what will we do? I know! Miroku and me will take you to our new favorite club Red Dice. It's so awesome, it even has a karaoke bar! We can sing!"

"When will this happen?"

" Let's do it Saturday. Do you have some grown and sexy club clothes, if not, I know a clothing store right around the corner from my house I'll take you to."

"I don't have any money right now." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"I got you! It's sort of a welcome to Tokyo present. Oh mister! Stop here!" he pulled over to the curb and Sango handed him the money.

"We're here!" Kagome gasped. Duplex? More like a pent house with a million rooms in it. Miroku and Sango got it made!

"Oh my God, Sango, this place looks so expensive."

"Eh, but it's not! Not for us anyway." She took the bags out the trunk.

Kagome could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"C'mon!" Sango lead her over the door and was fiddling to find her keys.

"My damn Sango." Kagome was not done being surprised at her surroundings.

"Yep, my baby is doing good." She walked into the room Kagome would be staying. The room was bigger than the room she had back and home. Even the bed too, and it was complete with a wide window to look out of. The place was beautiful.

"There you go, all moved in." Sango brushed her hands together. "Now, sit down, now's the time to tell you what I am itching to tell you."

Kagome sat down on the foot of the bed. "What's the big news? I've waited long enough."

"Miroku and I heard some stuff about that bitch Eri. You remember her bitch ass don't you?"

"Sango. I'm her _**FRIEND**_."

"Oh yeah. Well, you know Yura, the hair youkai? Well she has this cousin who works as a bouncer at the Kitten City. You want to know what that is?"

Kagome turned her head upward. "…You can't be serious."

"Your friend is a damn **STRIPPER**. I knew her nasty ass would be doing that."

Kagome was in utter shock. "You sure it's her?"

"Yeah we're sure. Miroku told me his pals at the building went, and described her and it fit Eri's every description."

"She told me she was into modeling." Sango cackled like a witch that was done cooking kids or something.

"Modeling? Yeah, wearing nothing but a thong and thirteen-inch heels. I told you she was no good. First she tried to turn you against me, she called me gay, tried to take Miroku, and now look at her."

"Why didn't she tell me…?"

"Probably felt too ashamed." Sango wanted to laugh in vengeance, but held it in for respect of Kagome. "And uhm, Hojo's down here somewhere." She decided to change the subject.

"_That_ she told me."

"Well, don't let her misfortune dampen our night. You still have a club to hit. Let's have some fun. Let's celebrate you being here!" Sango threw her arms up.

"Yeah you're right." She smiled. But in the back of her mind, she wondered why the fuck would Eri resort to doing that?

"Let's go to Nice and Sweet. That's the store I told you about." She pulled Kagome off the bed.

"You look good in this outfit." Sango sized Kagome up. She was dressed in a red/black corset with ribbon decoration in the front; it zipped up in the back that exposed some of her stomach with tight black flare pants. The outfit outlined every curve on her body.

"Really?" Kagome asked modeling it in the mirror.

"Yeah, you know I'm glad you let your hair grow out longer, you look sexier that way. It's so full and curly." In high school, Kagome's hair always stopped at her shoulders, but since graduation she let it grow all the way at her mid-back.

"Okay, let's get this!" she smiled.

"Yeah, nice tummy too, you should get it pierced like me." Kagome giggled when she poked her stomach.

"One thing at a time Sango." She laughed.

"Okay, we'll do that tomorrow. I'll pay for that too."

"Next you may force me into a tattoo." Kagome laughed. "I was thinking of getting it pierced when I moved out the house anyway, so go ahead and bring it!"

"There you go. You're grown now, time to do grown-up things!" She waved a fist in the air. Kagome went in the changing rooms so Sango could buy the outfit. They left once she bought it.

"Saturday will be _so_ much fun! _Party! Party! Party_!" Chanted Sango as they went home.


	8. Lost And Not Yet Found

_Ohhh damn. Thanks for the adds and whatnot I'm literally posting all of this in one day and I'm getting burned. lol_

_Don't own Inuyasha  
_

* * *

**Lost & Not Yet Found**

When Miroku came home that night, he was happy to see his two favorite women.

"Sango! Kagome! How how long have you been here Kags?"

"Since seven." They hugged. He turned to Sango and kissed her on the lips.

"Miroku, I told Kagome we're going to Red Dice Saturday, you're gonna be ready for all that?"

"Yeah, of course, all I'll need is my shots of Tequila in, yes sir." He chuckled.

"Woah Miroku, you'll be drunk before we even get in the club." Laughed Kagome.

"I won't drink the whole bottle, I always have to be buzzed before I go party, I can't go completely sober, I never do." He shook his head. "Oh yeah Kagome I got something to tell you! You wouldn't guess it!"

"Eri being a stripper? Sango already told me." Kagome said. Miroku frowned.

"Damn Sango! You couldn't even wait to tell her, you went and told without me!"

"I'm sorry dear, but I didn't want to get into a long ass rant about that bitch, because you already know what I said. No offense Kagome, since you still like her and all." Miroku mouth twisted.

"You two were hilarious. I remember you guys actually fought over who Kagome spent more time with." He laughed.

"That wasn't funny, I didn't like choosing sides," Kagome turned and nudged Sango, "and you were bent on making me choose."

"Sorry, I'll admit I was being immature but… if you want to hang with strippers, that's your choice." Sango smiled.

"So what will you two do for the rest of the night?" Miroku asked, "I'm gonna shower and go to sleep early, I'm tired."

"Then we'll have our girl talk then, night Miroku!" they giggled and ran into Kagome's room.

"Hehe. Some things never change."

After the girls changed into their pajama's they sat on the floor and played a game of Uno.

"So Kagome, what do you think so far about Tokyo?"

"It's so nice, I can't wait to start school here, and after a while, I need to look for a job, I can't have you paying for everything. I can't wait to go to the club, I never been to a club before. That was more of you and Miroku's thing." Kagome said.

"You think you'll run into Inuyasha?" Of course Kagome told Sango about Inuyasha, she use to talk about him a lot, almost to point where it drove Sango crazy sometimes.

Kagome paused. Her hand left hand grasped tightly onto the locket he gave her many a years ago.

"Yes. He's in this city…somewhere." She gazed out the window. "I…just…got to find him."

* * *

Inuyasha drank another round of rum, ignoring the burn it gave off from his throat. He was hanging out with Hiten and Bankotsu at some slum bar. They were both apart of the drug ring, and Inuyasha had to admit, they were cool to hang around with. Hiten was one of Lightning youkai brothers, whereas Bankotsu was the human hit man. He took care of most of dirty work; it didn't bother him though. That guy loved to kill; he enjoyed taking lives.

"So Kikyou left you eh?" Hiten laughed, "what are you going to do now?"

"He'll be getting no action. But I on the other hand, got a number on Eri. Hiten, you remember her right? That stripper chick? Inuyasha you seen her too, remember Manten's 22nd birthday party?"

"Yeah, I remember her, you banging her or what?" Inuyasha asked, though in the back of his mind that girl always seemed…familiar to him. He couldn't place a finger on it though, since that was the first and last time he had seen her.

"You know I am. But I tell her I'm the only one she can fuck with though. I'll kill her if she doesn't follow instructions."

"You're a low rent pimp now huh?" Inuyasha laughed at Hiten's remark.

"No. And why are you laughing Inuyasha? You don't have anybody."

"Who said that?" Inuyasha turned and winked at some human girl. "She's been looking at me all night. I found my whore of the night. See you guys later tonight." He stood up and walked over to the young lady.

"Hey Hiten, did I ever tell you my cousin Jakotsu was gay? He told me that today."

Hiten snorted. "Everyone but you knew that, he told you because the hints just weren't clicking." Bankotsu gawked, but he had to laugh at his own denseness.

"Hey I couldn't help but to notice you. Like what you see?" Inuyasha smiled. She smirked and turned to him. "What will happen if I say yes?"

"Then let's go somewhere so I can give you something else to like." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Kagome winced in pain. Sango actually took her to get her belly pierced that Friday morning, so that by Saturday night, it will be ready to show off.

"Owww!" she complained. The piercer wiped the access blood from the newly pierced flesh with alcohol.

"Sorry about that ma'am. Keep putting alcohol on it so it won't become infected. Have fun! You're done! Get up and look at it!"

Kagome stood up and looked at her newly pierced belly. It was a simple ring with a dangling heart charm at the end of it.

"Ohhh! You're looking pretty hot! Sango exclaimed. "Oh man! So many girls will be jealous of you tomorrow night!"

Kagome just smiled.


	9. A Well Known Stranger

Ahh. Okay, here's where all the serious revision comes into play. I know I said I would post this Sunday, but damn it! Windows Movie Maker was being a bitch and took all my time yesterday. I literally spent all night on all 8 chapters, revising and re-writing. Whoo!

* * *

**A Well Known Stranger**

"Damn Inuyasha, be careful with that shit, you can mess yourself up." Bankotsu said, noting how high he was. They were in the V.I.P room at Red Dice celebrating the big sell they did earlier that night. Inuyasha snorted another line, ignoring him.

"I got this." He finally responded. It seemed like forever he was drinking and snorting. Though when you have nothing else to do, it all just makes the days go by faster. He even forgot that he baby sat for Rin for two days, he thought it was a long dream, an annoying one at that. He didn't like himself being so out of whack like that and yet…he could never stop it.

"Where…Hiten?" Inuyasha staggered over to bottle of Smirnoff Ice, only to finish it off in mere seconds.

"Eh, he's on his way, his brother had something to do and Hiten needed to be there. He just sent me a text."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go find some bitches or something." Bankotsu had to open the door because Inuyasha's hands went everywhere but on the knob.

"Try to take it easy man." Bankotsu patted his back.

"I know…thank you." He continued to stagger around the corner. The closer he got towards the front, the more the music blared in his ears. It was almost painful.

"Fuck..." he mutterd.

Meanwhile with Kagome, she was having a good time with her friends. The club was really nice, the vibe was pretty good. They were sitting in an open booth.

"Now you see why we're such club poppers." Laughed Sango as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, it's not all bad!" Kagome watched the dancers and people ordering their drinks at the bar. As she was observing, she noticed a male walking their way.

"Kagome! Hey, I never thought I'd see you here!" it was Hojo.

"Oh hey, how you doing?" he took a seat next to her. "Good, my friend invited me out here and he's talking to some girl. You want to dance?"

"Yeah, okay!" she put her drink down and followed him to the dance floor. She danced for a while, but stopped when she felt her uterus fill.

"Oh Hojo! Hojo! Pause! I got to go to the bathroom!" she yelled over the music.

"WHAT!?"

"I GOT TO PEE!" She scampered into the crowd. She went towards the back of the club to find the restrooms. While searching the dim lit hallway, she ran into someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BITCH!" the man spat.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back.

Inuyasha eyes slimmed at the girl and grabbed her by the wrist. "Who do you---" he was cut off by her scent.

_'No. It can't fucking be…'_ he flung her around towards where the light shone the brightest. The girl's eyes widened.

"…Inu…ya…sha…?" she blinked feverishly. Her mouth was in the perfect 'O' shape. He released her from her grasped and began to back away.

Holy hell she was hotter than he imagined she'd be! Her was longer, fuller. Her outfit complimented every curve that her body had. Bless her heart she even had a belly ring! But what got his attention the most was the locket he gave her years ago. She still had it.

"NO! You're…you're not real!" he screamed. He refused to believe it was her. The drugs were starting to seriously fuck with him now.

"Inuyasha…it's me…Kagome." She held up the locket she wore. "Remember…you wanted to meet my parents but it never happened…"

"Shut up! Stay away from me!" sweat ran down his face as he grew more agitated with his hallucination. Kagome stepped closer to him, "Inuyasha…are you okay?"

His vision was blurry, his ears were ringing and Kagome was standing before him. It was all too much for him to take.

"Ughhh…" the last thing he remembered was falling over and seeing nothing but darkness.

* * *

This is kinda annoying how I can't use single breaks anymore. Every time I try it bunches it all back up. WTF is up with that?


	10. Hello Again

Whoo. Hard work is never done. –wipes sweat-

* * *

**Hello Again**

The smell of Strawberries and Champagne had awoken Inuyasha. He shot up…in a bed he did not know. He was in a house he didn't recognize. The last memory he had was the possibility of seeing Kagome. Then there came a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake? It's me Kagome."

His heart thundered in his chest. It was real? You mean that the sight Kagome first sees of him after thirteen years was of him being high and drunk?

"It's your house." She entered the room, wearing her pajamas and holding a cup,

"You scared me when you passed out! I had my friends help me to get you here. I didn't want to leave you like that." She offered him the cup. "Want some water?" she offered. He took it from her and took a drink.

Inuyasha kept feeling his phone vibrate in his pants. Of course he knew it was Bankotsu, but…that had to wait.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"For school, I got accepted into an art school up here, and I'm living here with my friend and her boyfriend." She smiled as she looked at him. Had he grown! His features sharpened drastically, safe to say, he was still cute as ever!

He eyed the locket. "You still have that shit?" he scoffed, even though he was beyond elated on the inside.

"…Of course I still have it…you told me to keep it…I wanted to keep it too of course." Kagome touched it.

"Would you fuck me if I told you to?" he got off the bed. She was offended by that, but only at the vulgarity…she decided not to respond since she honestly didn't know how to answer that. He sighed hard and rubbed his forehead. "I should get out of here…" he faced her.

"…oh…ok then…I was hoping we could talk more. But if you have to go…"

"Talk? Talk about what? There isn't shit to talk about…"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "There's plenty! I thought once I came up here…and if we found each other…that—"

"Everything would presume? Go back to how it was? Tough luck. The Inuyasha you met those years ago died a long time ago. This is me now."

"I…won't believe that…I think you're still the person I know… I think he's just…" Kagome looked him square in the eye, "he's trying to run from me."

Inuyasha scowl deepened. He walked over to her and gripped her face tightly within his grasp and got within kissing distance. "There's nothing, I repeat, NOTHING I run away from. You keep your mouth shut about shit you don't understand." Being so close to her like that, her scent was engulfing him, enticing him and yet, disgusted at the same time.

"Why…why are you like this…?" she whispered. She feared that maybe she mis-understood him...or that maybe her impact on him wasn't as strong as she hoped it was.

"Time. That's why I'm like this." He let her go and walked to the door. He turned to see her still sitting in that one spot…almost frozen, a beautiful statue. "Don't look for me, I don't want to see you." and he left.

She couldn't believe it. Her heart was slowly ripping and tears formed at her ducts. How empty she felt…Inuyasha didn't want her around anymore? Her hope of meeting him again was all in vain? The tears strolled down her cheek as she clenched the locket.

"No…don't tell me that Inuyasha…" she opened the locket to look at his picture. "Please tell me it isn't so? You forgot what I told you didn't I? You forgot about me…" she fought tooth and nail not to cry out loud, so she wouldn't wake up Sango and Miroku.

Sighing as she wiped her eyes, she stood up and crawled in between the sheets of her bed.

"…I guess I was wrong…" was her final thought before drifting to sleep.


	11. Enter Hojo, Exit Good Day

_X-X My eyes...._

_Don't own Inu  
_

* * *

**Enter Hojo and Eri, Exit Good Day**

Sango and Miroku were puzzled by Kagome's melancholy behavior that morning. She told them Inuyasha didn't do anything to her, so that they wouldn't get the wrong impression of him. Especially Sango, once she settles in her mind she doesn't like someone, it will probably take that person years to change her mind, anyone that wasn't Eri anyway. Sango never wants to admit this about herself, but the woman does know how to hold an awful grudge. Speaking of Eri, Kagome hasn't heard a peep from her since she was at the train. Now that she knew of her…'profession' maybe she was just busy being wasted every night. She decided that griping over Inuyasha wasn't helping her, so she put that thought away.

"Sango, do you think your cousin needs anymore help at her store?"

"Ah, no. Sorry Kagome, she has enough employees, and in reality, the only reason she got me working there was because I'm family." Kagome sighed. "Well…it's such a nice day out; I think I'll go hunting. Later." Kagome left the two people in confusion.

"Sango, you think she was lying about whatever happened between her and that Inuyasha fellow?" Miroku asked concerned.

"If something really bad happened, she would have told us, I'll ask, but I can't pry into her love life. Kagome's a big girl; she'll see it through just fine."

"Yes, you are right my dear. Well, I got to get ready for work." He stretched as he stood up. "My love, would you mind accompanying me in the shower?" he smirked. Sango arched an eyebrow as she stood next to him.

"Will you show me something impressive?" he kissed her. "When have I not?"

0o0

Kagome walked around the city, it was so stifling in that house. The memory of Inuyasha yelling at her was too much to take, especially if she was trying to forget. She had to get out for a while. Her mind was traveling every which way; she didn't hear Hojo calling her in the distance.

"Kagome!" Hojo ran up to her, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Hojo! I'm so sorry! I was thinking…pretty hard." She laughed.

"Apparently, how you been?"

"…Mm. Good. You?"

"Just got out from work, I saw you walking and had to talk. Hehe say, want to catch lunch? It's almost noon."

Kagome didn't eat and the lunch offer was starting to look mighty good. Smiling at him, she replied, "Sure!"

o0o

Inuyasha was at his house, listening to Bankotsu complain about last night.

"Dude! I thought you were dead or something, why didn't you tell me you were leaving, or even try to pick up your damn phone! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"…Ugh, I collapsed and some girl took me to her house." Inuyasha grunted, not wanting to go into details. Had he said her name, Bankotsu would've been all nosy and asked about her, seeing as how he never knows the names of the women he slept with except Kikyou.

"Oh, well ok, hahaha. Well, I'm grateful to that chick, you really need to slow your roll. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. He knew he hurt Kagome's feelings and nearly all of what he said to her was out of his own sourness and shock. He just didn't know how to react to seeing her so suddenly! But some of it was true…she was silly to think things would be the same. He wished he hadn't told her he didn't want to see her, which was such a lie. He's dying to see her again.

"Well, I got to go. Oh yeah! Hiten said Kikyou's been talking to Kouga Wolfe, the oppressor of our turf."

"Keh! Let him have the bitch, just not our money. I'm not concerned with that bull." Inuyasha and Kouga Wolfe have been blood enemies since high school. His wolf pack was nothing but a bunch of murderous wolfs, he was involved with the killing of Rin's original family. Sesshoumaru killed off most of his pack once he took her in, but he recruited more from up north since then.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight." Bankotsu and Inuyasha bumped fists. "Yeah, alright, see you."

Deciding to take a breather from the drugs, Inuyasha decided to go out, and maybe he would find Kagome.

o0o

Kagome found herself enjoying the talk with Hojo. Not because she thought he was attractive or anything, but just for the company. She felt much better; the ice cream she ate must have played a part in that. They were in a little café shop that had an outdoor lunching area.

"It's a shame I didn't get to know you better in school, I'm so sorry, it's just that I never really noticed you." Kagome chuckled.

"Ah! I was the nerd Kagome, you're all good. You know me now right?" Kagome laughed and nodded. Just then, her phone went off, she received a text from Eri.

'Hey Kagome! Sorry I've been so out of touch! Come hang with me and my friends at Wac-Donalds around 7!'

'Ok' Kagome sent back. She turned to Hojo, "Thank you so much for the lunch! I got to go home now." She stood up. "Hey, wait, wait. Kagome, can I ask you something?" Hojo lightly grabbed her wrist.

Across the way, Inuyasha stared in fury. Kagome was with another man! A measly _human_ at that! He was debating whether not to go to her house, but her scent stood out like sour thumb and found her in a snap.

"How…how dare she…a scrawny bastard like that…" he clenched his fists. He turned and left fuming.

"Eh, what is it Hojo?" Kagome looked down at him. "I was wondering if…if…you'd go to dinner with me? As my date?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Should she? Was it right? But then again…there was no one else…not anymore. Inuyasha said he didn't want to see her and she shouldn't look for him.

"Yeah. Why not?" she smiled weakly.

_'What the hell do you think you're saying! What about Inuyasha?'_ her head kept screaming, _'What if he was lying, trying to test you? And here you are making dates with other men!'_

"Shut up!" she said aloud, making Hojo confused. She laughed at her mental moment and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Let's exchange numbers." They did so and left. She had some time to kill before meeting Eri, so she decided to go home.

"So, you have a boyfriend already huh?" Kagome was startled and gawked at Inuyasha who was standing near the fence, arms folded.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you and you're little play date. It was so sweet and cute; it made me want to barf."

Kagome was totally confused. "What business is it of yours?" she turned away, "You said you didn't want to see me."

"I know what I fucking said!" he shouted.

"Stop yelling at me!" Kagome was mad now. "You want me to leave or stay! Make up your mind! But I won't be around waiting!" she ran in her house. By passing Sango, who was asking her what was wrong, Kagome went to her room, and shut and locked the door. No more talking until she sees Eri later today. Pacing back and forth, Kagome reached for the locket and ripped it from her neck, she was poised to throw it across the room but...she couldn't. Sighing, she put it back on and plopped down on her bed until sleep took her.


	12. Summer Daze

_Last re-post! I meant to do all of this Sunday, but it took me longer than I though AND...windows movie maker took all my time that day. LOL. Enjoy_

* * *

**Summer Daze**

To sum up the past week, Kagome Higurashi found Inuyasha, only to have him reject her for his own reasons. Kagome never saw him since she faced him that day, it saddened her but it couldn't be helped. Eri faced up to her ways and texts her more, but has yet to explain herself like she promised she would. Hojo had set the date for Sunday, since that was the officially the last day of Kagome's free time before she started school. Sunday was also the last day of her being jobless, she found a job. In fact, it was at the café she ate lunch with Hojo. They were hiring days later and she landed the job as a waitress. I guess you can say things were bitter sweet for her. Being in Tokyo has been a whirlwind for her, and by the pace her life was starting to go, it would only go fast from here.

It was Friday again, and Kagome was watching TV with Sango. She told Sango of her meeting with Eri and the thought of her made her cringe.

"Eh, I still think you should drop her." Kagome laughed and laid on her shoulder. "You are impossibly stubborn Sango. You know she doesn't even think about you anymore right? I've been thinking of inviting her over here." She looked up to see Sango giving her this look.

"Oh you bitch, I was kidding." She nudged her. Sango pinched her leg. "Ow!" she whined. Sango didn't even bat an eyelash to Kagome's pain. Both were startled by a loud pounding on the door.

"Who the fuck is at my door like that!?" Yelled Sango as she jumped up from the couch, and stormed to the door. She was greeting to a familiar face. "You! You're the drunk that…are you Inuyasha!?" Sango eyebrows knitted together.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He peered over Sango's shoulder to see her sitting on the couch.

"Hold on! You can't just bang on someone's door demanding someone to see you! How you even know she even wants to see you?! Go away!" Kagome leaped up and ran behind Sango.

"No, no, no! He's fine. I want to talk to him." Kagome interjected. Sango glared at the hanyou and went to her room. Inuyasha closed the door behind him. "Sorry for knocking like that…" he muttered. "She'll get over it. What's up?"

Inuyasha looked at her. She acts as though nothing ever happened. He decided to give her space after that day…he came because he was scared she gave up on him…and he needed to set things on a more stable track between the two. For that whole week, he was focused on Kagome and nothing else. All the drug deals he made, he had to force himself to concentrate, otherwise he would've been cheated or something. He hasn't done a hit, not once since he seen her, nor banged any random women. His life was all about Kagome now…he just needed a way to tell her that.

"You're not mad at me?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mad about what?" she cocked her head to the side.

"You must suffer from amnesia or something." Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, I'm well over what happened last week. In fact, I'm glad you came." She sat back down on the sofa. "I missed you."

"Why? I've been such an ass to you since you been here!"

"I know Inuyasha! But, even when I tell myself that…I can't help but to think that there's a reason for it all. You're my friend. I want to be there for you and I will if you would just let me."

Inuyasha stood silent; he didn't know how to respond. How can he? He wanted to tell her about the fuck-up he's become. But he didn't know why he even put himself in the shit he gets into sometimes, from Kikyou to the drugs. How can he tell a story, when he can't even put it all together himself? Since when…how long has he been like this?

"Shit about me has changed a lot Kagome…a lot has happened since our time apart." He looked over at her. "Look at you, you're the same…silly girl I met 13 years ago. You ought to be lucky you weren't tainted by time like I have."

Kagome frowned. "Hey, Inuyasha…did you remember what I told you on the Ferris wheel?"

"…of course." He said as he hid his face.

"Come sit down." She patted the space next to her, he did as told and continued not to look at her.

"Inuyasha, I can't know your troubles if you never tell me. I'm not a mind reader. I may have been expecting too much out of you after being absent for all these years, but I never thought you'd react like you did."

He never felt so ashamed in his life. "I…I…I…am sorry." He finally got it out. He felt her arms wrap around him.

"Oh! You're all good! Now, you just need a proper introduction to my friends! Sango will like you, Miroku too. Eh, I might introduce you to Eri."

_Eri_? Why the hell does that name keep following him? Wait a minute…could this be the same Eri Bankotsu's messing with? Suddenly, a jolt of memory flooded his mind.

"…She sounds familiar…---_EH_! That girl you were hanging with when I first met you!?" he turned to her in disbelief. Kagome smiled, assuming that's all he knew her from.

"Yeah! You remember her! You called her Miss Priss?"

Inuyasha could NOT believe this irony. Surely this was just another story of his life. He didn't know weather not he should tell her that he saw her perform once…or that his friend is her fuck buddy. Something is telling him that should…wait a while. Yeah. That's too awkward. Eri should be the one to tell her that, he's not the type to blab someone else's business like that.

"Yeah, she's a stripper." Kagome continued, making Inuyasha gawk further! She CAN read minds! The liar!

"How did you---I mean, she must have told you?" Oh, to be a fly in the room at this moment.

"Yeah, she told me. She didn't go into much detail about it though. She went to a party last time I saw her." Kagome sighed. "I hope she takes care of herself though."

"…Oh!" Inuyasha cried. This was way too coincidental, to the point it was laughable, which was exactly what Inuyasha did.

"Ha…this world really is small." He laughed. Kagome was puzzled as to why he was laughing. Inside joke?

"Uh…?" Inuyasha coughed and cleared his throat. "Don't mind me; say…you want to go somewhere?"

"Sure!" Kagome wrapper her arm around his. "HEY Sango! Come out here." Kagome called. She came out of her room and stood near the two.

"Sango, Inuyasha hasn't yet made a proper greeting! Let him introduce himself." His ears tweaked as he felt an uncomfortable vibe from her. Kagome squealed. "Your ears are so cute! I remember these little things!"

"Sorry about everything that's been happening lately…I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." He blushed as Kagome pulled at his ears. "Please stop." He muttered.

"Sango Taijin. Nice to meet you." Her voice was still stern. "Miroku is at work, he always gets off a seven; want to have dinner with us?" Sango offered, trying to warm up to him.

"Ok, we'll be back before then. Let's go Kagome." Kagome followed him to the door, but before she left, she turned to Sango. "Hey, thanks." She blew her a kiss.

"Humph. Whatever, go have fun girl." She winked. If this Inuyasha guy made Kagome happy, who was she to deny that? She was glad that they worked whatever what was wrong out.

_'Yeah, she'll be fine.'_


	13. See Kikyou

Hello all, welcome to my latest installment, I see drama on the harizon. Finally. LOL. Enjoy and review, continue to let me know what you think!

* * *

**See Kikyou**

Inuyasha took Kagome out around town, showing her all of downtown Japan's attractions. He wanted to kick himself after showing her the Hello Kitty store; she wanted to own that place…no…live in it.

"Oh! Look at these slippers! Oh! That alarm clock! Eeeek!" she squealed. Inuyasha groaned.

"Get anything you want now, please…I'll buy it. I'll do _anything_ just to get out of here." He placed his face in the palm of his hand. Kagome picked what seemed like thousands of shirts, plus the slippers. It was like the cat exploded all over her.

"Oh thank you Inuyash_aaaaa_!" Kagome's eyes sparkled, possessed by the Kitty. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he checked out the items. He handed her the bag and left the store. Kagome was so giddy, was there a dose of crack in that stuff? She was hopping around and shit.

"No problem…" Inuyasha chuckled. "Say, what do you do?"

"What?"

"Do you have a job? What do you do?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha faltered.

_'Well you see Kagome, I help my brother deal drugs!'_ Inuyasha thought sarcastically. That piece of information would of course cause a tidal wave of ruining the good mood.

"I work with my brother Sesshoumaru…we have a business. Family owned…you could say." He wasn't lying; he just left out what the family business consisted of doing. Kagome gasped.

"Oh, I remember him, so you never went to college?"

"Nah. I fucking hated school." He snarled in response. She laughed. "I see, I see, I'm glad you're on top of everything." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yeah…I guess." Inuyasha mumbled. His attentions were on Kagome's phone as it buzzed. It was a text from Hojo.

_'Hey Kagome, we still on for tomorrow night?'_ Kagome frowned slightly.

_'…No, I'm sorry. Something has come up. Talk to you later.'_ Kagome sent.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked. "Text from Hojo, don't worry about it." She wrapped her arm around his.

"…Eh, this Hojo guy…what does he want with you? Tell him he's ugly and needs to back off." Inuyasha didn't know why she laughed, he was pretty serious. "Okay, but anyway, let's go home to have dinner with Sango and Miroku; it's almost time for him to come home."

The dinner with everyone was pleasant. Miroku instantly befriended him. But then again, his spirit was much softer than Sango's. Kagome was so happy he got along with her friends. She slept well knowing that things were going at a pace she liked.

Oo0

That Monday morning, she had to go to Dusia, then, at noon, it was to the café for work. She manged to breeze by her first day of school, too bad work would be no walk in the park.

Kikyou and her friend Tsubaki were at the café she was in. They were discussing Inuyasha.

"He doesn't even care I'm dating Kouga, I thought that'd piss him off for sure." Kikyou frowned.

"Why don't we just attack him? Did you forget we're priestesses? We don't need Kouga, Kouga will deal with Inuyasha in his own way." She shook her head.

"That will be too easy. I want to get him where it hurts. We are also cunning women Tsubaki; cunning fighters attack the _heart_, not the body. HEY YOU WAITRESS, COME HERE!" she rudely shouted at Kagome, who trotted over.

"Where are our lattes? Get your slow ass in the kitchen and get our drinks already! It's been twenty minuets!" Kagome frowned at her.

"Miss, the café is crowded, the waiters and waitresses are doing the best we can to ease the back-up. Please be patient." Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"We do not care. Get our drinks." Kagome just turned and left from them. "Don't walk away from us!" shouted Kikyou.

_'Both of you can burn in hell._' Kagome rolled it off. She didn't have time to deal with irate customers, well, she has dealt with a couple today, but they weren't as rude as those two.

_'Seriously the nerve of those girls, who do they think they are?'_

When the time comes, Kagome will **definitely** know who they are…and then some.


End file.
